


續團寵

by AucLan



Series: Yuuta IS Yuuta/團寵 [2]
Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: OOC有，小學生文筆。要平行星谷和阿修的設定，很難（攤在地上終於不再唱六號針了（笑又占tag了抱歉^ ^;





	續團寵

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，小學生文筆。
> 
> 要平行星谷和阿修的設定，很難（攤在地上
> 
> 終於不再唱六號針了（笑
> 
> 又占tag了抱歉^ ^;

############

說不過悠太的結果，就是THRIVE的二人也加入了慶功行列。

當然也拉上Ancients的三人。

就這樣一行差不多四十人回到宿舍大廳，那雪主廚。驚訝的是，悠太也主動說要幫忙。

"對了，上次的派對悠太也是食物組的一員。雖然弄出來的都是甜膩膩的。悠太! 蛋糕一個就夠了!" 健十朝悠太喊道。

"不會啦～ 我在這裡被那雪養得挑吃起來呢～ 對了健健，鳳前輩讓我愛上的橙汁要嚐嚐嗎？" 說到新發現的甜飲悠太的眼睛就晶亮晶亮的。

"不要! 我說過要好好保養身體的!" 健十一口拒絕。

"嗚…...明明我也有努力學會喝茶的......"

"是加了很多糖的茶吧？" 剛士也亳不客氣的插上話。

那雪看着在吵鬧的三人。雖然星谷君說因為自己而改變飲食習慣讓自己很高興，但那兩位卻知道星谷君這麼多不為人知的事情，真的是很不甘心......那雪身後露出熊熊列火。

在各位的幫助下，食物準備完成。

* * * * * * * * * * 

"祝演出成功，乾杯!!"

"乾杯!!"

在眾人開始吃喝的時候，魚住終於開口了，" 你們三個，是THRIVE? 還有跟其他人組了一個十四人組合B-Pro?"

"咦咦咦？怪不得好像在哪裡聽過，原來是THRIVE!" 雙葉拍了拍手。

在場除了樂隊成員就只有兩位Ancients知道什麼是THRIVE。

"我說啊，你們不能只一腦子專注在音樂劇的圈子......" 魚住感到額頭隱隱作痛。

THRIVE的三人互看了ㄧ眼，悠太興奮地說，"雖然效果沒有那麼好，不過我手機上有練習用的配樂w " 

把手機連上擴音器後，三人隨着音樂前奏擺出姿勢。

在再次張眼的時候，在他們面前的不再是打鬧的三人。

那是在舞台上的THRIVE。

'來吧! 讓我們成為一體*  
有這麼美麗的世界  
正在等待着我們

停不了的這份愛仍在加速中  
不管是什麼地方都能去'

他們所發出的張力，讓人一看就知道是同一隊的。不管台下的他們是怎樣，一到台上就進入角色投入到氣氛中。

這就是專業。

看到不一樣的星谷，月皇不禁地想，當時大家都認為星谷是完全的外行。但是自家隊長竟然可以跟他人組成的隊伍擁有如此的表演力。

或許，問題不是出在星谷身上......

藍髮少年把目光轉到梨園貴公子身上，跟對方的視線接上了。

少有的達成ㄧ致的公識。

眼前的三人組合令天花寺感到氣憤，不可挑剔的合作讓他覺得氣難下。他拉回表演完畢的星谷，"雖然你們的表演不錯，但你們也要看一下team鳳的默契!" 然後他扯上了鳳組的其他人, 準備歌戰。

（不得不提到team鳳除星谷外都不服氣^ ^）

**Author's Note:**

> （不知道會不會繼續。）
> 
> ############
> 
> *THRIVE的dreaming time, 油管上的中翻節錄。
> 
> 啊，歌戰了（。


End file.
